Marcas
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: "Comprendió que debía darle algo de tiempo para formular su petición, pero cuando vio como sus manos subían hasta su estómago, supo lo que quería y también que no podría decirlo en voz alta. Seguramente esa era la verdadera razón por la que le había seguido hasta allí. Y por qué había acariciado su hombro de aquella manera momentos antes". GaLe. Gracias por leer!


Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

**Marcas**

A pesar de escuchar su leve voz a sus espaldas, siguió el camino que pesadamente le marcaban sus pasos. Ya se cansaría de seguirle, o cogería la indirecta de que quería estar solo.

Pero no fue así, la maldita hadita le siguió hasta su maldita casa, guardando una cierta distancia de seguridad y sin dejar de decir su maldito nombre. Nunca había odiado su nombre tanto, ni nunca le había dolido tanto escucharlo.

_—_Por favor, Gajeel… _—_Volvió a susurrar esa voz.

Ya no podía más. Las malditas heridas y el cansancio le estaban pasando factura, y no le quedaba más remedio que maldecirse por su poca conciencia, dejar que esas mosquitas muertas con cola descargaran su ira contra él sin más no había terminado siendo una buena idea. Si solo ese capullo no hubiera aparecido, los niñatos le hubieran dado una paliza hasta coger la indirecta, él se sacudiría el polvo cansado de jugar y, sin más, se hubiera ido a cumplir la misión. Pero no, ¿cómo iba a salir bien? Si algo había aprendido es que en Fairy Tail las cosas nunca salen como se planean: apreció el tipo de la cicatriz y comenzó a lanzarles rayitos, y justo entonces, maldijo su suerte, ese capullo tenía que volverse contra sus propios compañeros de gremio y atacarla. A ella.

A la maldita enana de cabello azul.

Y claro, siendo el caballero que siempre era tenía que protegerla. Un intento de sonrisa escapó de sus labios. No, no era un caballero, pero tenía una deuda que pagarle a ella.

A la maldita enana que le venía siguiendo desde entonces desgastando su nombre. Una y otra vez, como ahora mismo acababa de hacer.

_—_¿Qué quieres? _—_Rugió incapaz de controlarse por las heridas y luchando contra su propio cuerpo que quería caer inconsciente en la cama.

_—_Gajeel… _—_Repitió algo asustada.

Giró la cabeza para verla allí temblando, todavía a una distancia respetable, pero ante esa misma mirada, dio un par de pasos levantando el brazo hacia él.

_—_Quería darte las gracias por salvarme hace un momento _—_susurró apartando la mirada.

_—_¿Sólo eso? _—_Escupió antes de darse cuenta, volviendo la cabeza y abriendo la puerta de su vivienda.

Ella emitió un pequeño chillido, supuso encogiendo su, ya de por sí pequeña, figura.

_—_Enana, ya has hecho lo que querías hacer y yo todavía te traigo malos recuerdos, así que lárgate.

_—_¡No me traes malos recuerdos! _—_Chilló otra vez con aquella vocecita

_—_¿A no? _—_Se giró todo lo que pudo clavando sus ojos rojos en ella.

No podía negar que al menos la enana tenía agallas. Seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior y sus manos estaban echas puños, quizá las piernas le temblaban un poco pero no dio un paso atrás. Aquella falsa valentía le atrajo. Por un segundo pensó en cuánto podría explotar aquella situación, cuán cerca podría tenerla y jugar con ella sin romperla, sin hacerle recordar todo lo que sucedió.

No pudo evitar una mueca de superioridad mientras negaba con la cabeza y la miró.

¿En qué narices estaba pensando?

Seguía allí parada, pero al menos ese instante en que había estado debatiendo consigo mismo, sobre algo que no debía, le había dejado tiempo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a esa distancia y ya no temblaba, no estaba mordiéndose el labio, ni tenía las manos en tensión; No, ahora le miraba con cierta preocupación en sus grandes ojos avellana y sus manos descansaban cerca de su pecho cogidas.

_—_Demuéstramelo.

Aquella extraña petición le cogió por sorpresa, pero ella ya le había demostrado que tenía carácter, algo que había aceptado que le gustaba.

Dio un paso más hacia él y le cogió del brazo instándole a entrar en su vivienda. No pudo evitar notar el suave contacto de su piel helada aún por el miedo contra él, ni el color rosado que sus mejillas habían tomado; pero la determinación seguía pintando sus ojos.

_—_Entonces te curaré como agradecimiento.

_—_Espera, enana, no tienes que agr... _—_Con una mirada severa le hizo callar.

Gajeel se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos esperando aquellos cuidados que no se merecía.

Notaba su respiración intranquila cerca de su rostro inspeccionándole.

_—_En el armario del baño hay un botiquín _—_le informó.

Ella desapareció, buscándolo, y Gajeel aprovechó para suspirar por un momento, ¿qué narices estaba haciendo?

Daba igual, ella había vuelto, dejó algunas vendas sobre el sofá, cogió el antiséptico y empapó algunas gasas. Volvió a estar justo frente a él y cerró los ojos cuando vio que se aproximaba para curar las heridas que tenía en el rostro. El contacto de la gasa fría con su piel ardiendo por las heridas escocía, ella, como si fuera un niño pequeño, sopló tras aplicarle el ungüento, y no pudo evitar notar aquel olor tan suyo envenenándole. Supo que tras ello había acabado con los dos cortes que tenía en la cara cuando notó como tomaba su brazo izquierdo, y entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo. Si desde el principio la hubiera mirado sabía que la pondría más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, y ahora que pertenecían al mismo gremio no iba a darle más problemas.

Aprovechó que estaba metida en su nuevo trabajo de enfermera para fijarse en aquella chica dándose cuenta de una cosa, ya no vestía aquella ropa, mejor dicho ya no vestía tan escasa de ropa, ahora usaba un vestido que el cubría el pecho, el estómago y parte de las piernas, además de aquellas extrañas mangas desmontables y esos pantalones negros, finos y pegados. No pudo evitar refunfuñar pensando en ese cambio de vestuario, ¿dónde habían quedado los pantalones por encima de las rodillas y aquel sujetador que entonces usaba? Negó con la cabeza, intentado olvidar lo que fuera que estaba pensando. El cambio era para mejor. Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por los dos mentecatos que siempre iban con ella.

Un segundo, ¿preocuparse por qué?

_—_¿Pasa algo?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sin atreverse a decir una palabra vaya que, como su pensamiento, también le traicionara y dijera algo que no debía.

_—_Además, me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme enana, tengo un nombre y es Levy.

_—_Lo que digas, enana.

Vio como su ceño se fruncía de manera graciosa. Estaba vendado el brazo, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que no hacía falta, que en un par de horas estaría como nuevo. Supo que había acabado cuando notó sus dedos sobre aquella marca de su nuevo gremio en una caricia anhelante a par que extraña. Movió los ojos hacia ella interrogante.

_—_¿Ves? Ningún rencor, ahora eres Gajeel Redfox de Fairy Tail, nuestro compañero _—_dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa sincera.

Tras aquellas palabras, llevó todo lo que no había usado de nuevo al baño junto con las gasas sucias para tirarlas, supuso. Ahora se largaría y él podría descansar en paz antes de largarse a cumplir con la maldita misión que el maestro le había encargado. Sin embargo, cuando Levy volvió a la sala en la que él se encontraba, y por el nerviosismo que envolvía su aroma, supo que no iba a tener ese placer.

_—_¿Qué más quieres? _—_Masculló clavándole la mirada.

Admiró que no volviera a encogerse, sonrió interiormente, le comenzaba a gustar jugar con ella ahora que se acostumbraba a su presencia.

_—_Gajeel… hay algo… _—_Comenzó pero se detuvo bajando la mirada.

_—_Escúpelo, enana, no tengo todo el día.

_—_En realidad, hay una cosa que quería pedirte _—_volvió a susurrar.

Comprendió que debía darle algo de tiempo para formular su petición, pero cuando vio como sus manos subían hasta su estómago, supo lo que quería y también que no podría decirlo en voz alta. Seguramente esa era la verdadera razón por la que le había seguido hasta allí. Y por qué había acariciado su hombro de aquella manera momentos antes.

Se levantó con pesadez del sofá dejándole el sitio.

_—_Quítate el vestido y siéntate.

Se giró cogiendo un trozo de chatarra que había en una mesa para darle algo de intimidad. Mientras lo mordisqueaba, supo que por eso ahora llevaba otra vestimenta. Algo en su interior se encogió, a pesar de todo no le gustaba el razonamiento, eso quería decir que cuando él acabara, volvería a ir ligera de ropas y, por muchas vueltas que le daba y menos explicaciones encontrara, eso sí que no le terminaba de gustar.

Quizá era mejor dejarlo tal cual, se dijo en un momento de ira.

Escuchó como la tela caía al suelo y sus pasos finos llegaban al sofá, como el mueble se rendía ante de escaso peso y el aroma de ella estaba más cerca de él. Aspiró con fuerza controlándose.

Lo iba a hacer y punto.

Se giró hacia ella, Levy se recordó, y clavó sus ojos rojos sobre aquella pequeña figura. Para qué quería ir en sujetador por la vida si apenas tenía nada que enseñar. Parecía una cría. Corrección, era una cría.

_—_Enana _—_murmuró más para él que para ella.

Aunque ante esa palabra ella elevó temerosa los ojos hacia él. Podía leer la vergüenza pintada en ellos, también algo de miedo.

_—_Por favor…

Se acercó a ella que cerró los ojos con fuerza agarrándose a la tela del sofá. Gajeel bajó su mano hasta aquel lugar, y por primera vez se maldijo de ser tan estúpido.

¿No había otro sitio? No, tuvo que marcarla justo ahí, debajo de sus pechos. Pechos pequeños ahora escondidos tras un sujetador sin tirantes bastante atrevido negro de encaje.

Frunció el entrecejo, aquello sí era una sorpresa de la pequeña Levy que parecía tan inocente. Posó sus dedos sobre la marca de Phanton Lord que seguía manchando su piel, sintiendo su suavidad, su respiración y los nervios crear una corriente eléctrica agradable al tacto.

_—_Levy _—_la llamó esperando que ella abriera los ojos_—, _con una condición.

Sería la situación, él mismo, aquella marca, su mano o la cercanía que no le dejaban pensar lo que estaba diciendo, pero era algo que sabía que debía decirle, y por todo el metal del mundo no iba a quitarle aquello hasta que ella lo aceptara.

_—_Sólo quítala y haz que todo desaparezca_—_escuchó su susurro mientras giraba la cabeza incapaz de mirarle.

_—_No vuelvas a llevar el tipo de ropa que llevabas antes.

Notó como su pulso se aceleraba y el rojo volvía a teñir sus mejillas, no esperó ninguna respuesta, sabía que iba a cumplir con lo que le había pedido. Murmuró las palabras adecuadas para borrar el sello y acto seguido le tiró su vestido esperando que cogiera la indirecta de que se largara de allí lo antes posible.

Ella se vistió lo más rápida que pudo y se levantó del sofá dispuesta a irse, pero no pudo evitar desde el marco de la puerta realizar la pregunta maldita.

_—_¿Por qué no, Gajeel?

_—_¡Porque no me da la gana! _—_Gritó cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Maldita enana.

Y maldito él por fijarse en una cría.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta pequeña idea surgió al fijarme en el cambio de vestuario de Levy, y en que hay un momento puntual que hace que la relación entre ambos cambie definitivamente, no necesariamente surjan los corazones pero se vuelven más tolerables. Para todos aquellos que alguna vez se han preguntado (o lo han hecho mientras leían) cómo desapareció la marca de Phanton Lord, esta es mi versión. Espero que les haya gustado y quizá nos leamos de nuevo.

Muchas gracias!

PoisonedLetters


End file.
